Esper at Dawn Chapter Two:Grip of Destruction
by The' Magus
Summary: The plot thickens ¦-)


**Esper at Dawn**

****

**Chapter 2: Grip of Destruction **

by: Magus

  


Madoc woke to something dripping on his face. He sat up to see what dark figure was over him, but couldn't. He came to realize he couldn't open his eyes either. Suddenly, what ever it was that was standing over him, left. He was alone. With the sun shinning on his face, and the birds singing all around him. He struggled to open his eye's. The blood on the side of his head was dry and feeling was starting to return to his frightfully cold body. Finally, he sat up to discover a scroll not to far away. It was the scroll. The scroll his entire future depended on. He sat up and blinked as the blinding sun forced it's way into his sight, making it impossible to see anything. He got to his feet, back facing the sun, and picked the scroll up. He heard something to his left, so he turned to see a wild dog standing on a rock beside the cliff he had just fallen down. But instead of the dog running away or attacking, it ran up to him and licked his hand, offering peace. He gladly patted it on the head and said " Cronus." For some reason it suited the dog. It was rather short and stocky, all black except for under his belly and on his chest, which was a sort of goldish yellow. Madoc looked at it in amazement since dog's were a rare sight around him. And if you did spot one it was usually far away and didn't notice you. The dog trotted along ahead of him and Madoc followed.

He wasn't exactly sure where to go, since his head still hurt. But he got a good impression of which way was south. He and his new companion started off. They walked for miles before they reached the first town. The secret passage way surprisingly wasn't hard to find. There was no guard which Madoc found strange. The lock to the passage way was broken which immediately alarmed him. He told Cronus to wait outside the door, and the dog let out a soft whimper. He crept down the old wooden steps, but stopped in his tracks when he heard some men talking. " The Empire will be pleased that we have taken out the Under Ground resistance's." "Good work. Now get out of here and inform General Mohert of the under ground resistance's fall." "Yes, Captain!"

Madoc slowly crept back outside and ran as fast as he could to the forest nearby. He was just going to hide behind a tree when he ran painfully hard into someone. They both took a step back and fell. He looked up to see who it was. It was a young woman. She got up and for a second looked at him with her blue crystal eye's full of hate. Then she saw his torn up Esper Research Center suite and apologized " I am so sorry!" she said, shaking her head as her brown-gold hair glistened in the sun light. Madoc looked confused " Why should you be sorry, I'm the one that ran into you." "Can you help me?" She asked, completely dropping the subject. " Actually," Madoc said "Can you help me?" She looked around for anyone who could be spying or approaching. Then, when she was sure no one was around, she said " I need your help. The Empire has taken over all under ground routes. One of them leads to a town that holds an Esper. It's a secret town that is beyond the Woods of Betrayal. The only way to get to it is through the under ground passages. We need to get there and warn the town before the Empire gets there. They have enough defense's to hold off the Empire's troops until reinforcements arrive. But we have to go now." Madoc just stood there for a moment, amazed. " Wait-" He began but was cut off when she said " No time for introductions. We gotta go, now!"

  


Efdin didn't really like the whole idea about going through these narrow grimy tunnels, but he couldn't leave the Captain by himself with his troops, not the way he had been acting lately. Another Esper. He wasn't exactly sure what his troops were going to meet up with at the end of these passage way, but he had heard rumors that they had a rather large defensive Army to hold back intruders. Efdin believed these rumors because they had gotten through the Woods of Betrayal before the under ground passage ways were built. Water dripped from the ceiling and splashed on his head. He looked up and grumbled to himself. They had better get through this tunnel _soon_.

  


It was a close one getting past the Empire's guards, but they managed. Now they were running as fast as they could down the narrow passage ways. They could hear faint footsteps in the distance. Because everything echoed in these tunnels, they couldn't talk to each other, though Madoc would of liked to because he still didn't really have all the details about what was going on.

After a few more painful minutes of running which seemed like hours they caught up to the MagiTek Army. The strange girl started walking softly, so as not to let anyone hear them. Madoc wasn't sure why but she just seemed strange. He wished Cronus could have come with him but the clicking of his short claws would have been to loud. She whispered " I know a short cut right up here. It's too dark to see anything in it so no one has been down it for quite some time. But don't worry, we don't need to see anything to get down it." She was still looking back at him to make sure she had heard him when a MagiTek suite turned around " You there! Identify yourself!" Madoc looked at her, but her expression remained calm. Suddenly Madoc found himself shielding his eyes as a Fire attack burst from the girl and caused the MagiTek Armor to explode. This drew sudden attention. Madoc just stood there. A sudden shock kept him from saying anything.

  


Efdin came running through the troops to find out what had happened. Somewhere up ahead, another MagiTek Armor exploded. By the time he got to the scene, his troops had everything under control. He looked over to see two people, a man and a woman, standing with their hands on their heads. One of the soldiers said " The girl's got Magic. Took out three of us. Should I blast 'em outta existence?" Efdin thought for a second " Magic huh? We can't delay our meeting with the town beyond the Woods of Betrayal I'll just keep three of you here. The rest of you, continue on!" The MagiTek soldiers obviously didn't like the thought of leaving their Empire, but they obeyed. Efdin smiled,"Now let's interview our guests, shall we?"

  


Cala waited, waited for a chance for the MagiTek's to be distracted. Without them the man in command was nothing. But something disturbed her about how he had only chosen three to stay with him. No matter, soon they'd all be obliterated. As he kept talking, she built up her strength of Fire. Then, when she was convinced she had enough energy, she released her attack. Three dancing flame balls went out and hit two of the MagiTek Armor's, causing explosions on impact, the third one almost saved itself with a countering Ice attack, but it went wide and slammed into the tunnel wall freezing it. The MagiTek Armor exploded in a fiery blaze. She went to attack the man but realized, the lieutenant was suspended in the air. " I wouldn't if I were you." He said, a little too loudly Cala thought. She growned to herself. Wind Magic. Who was this man? 


End file.
